


Im-Perfect

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Series: Speak Or Die [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: Timmy thinks about his smile; Armie intervenes.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Speak Or Die [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526078
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Im-Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElementalPea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalPea/gifts).



> This is so tooth-rottingly fluffy that it actually hurts, but I wanted to write it anyway. Inspired by a conversation I had with ElementalPea.

‘Do you think I should get my teeth straightened?’ Timmy asked, looking in the mirror in front of him whilst grinning madly, in order to show off all of his teeth in the reflection. They were pearly white, thanks mainly to a rigorous dental routine, but also plenty of visits to the private hygienist that he could now afford (and mandated by Brian), in order to make sure they were pretty pearly perfect for every time the cameras flashed in his direction.

There was no response to his question from the man sitting on the bed behind him, who was busy reading some weighty tome. Dostoyevsky, he thought absently, remembering reading the title the other day. They’d just been getting ready for bed, the windows thrown wide in an attempt to tempt in the non-existent Cayman’s breeze into the house.

‘An old stylist told me I should get them done…’ he said absently, turning his face this way and that in order to see his teeth from every angle, ‘It would be a pain in the ass to do it now, what with films and whatever, but I’m sure it could be done – I might have to have one of things that you only wear at night or something…’

Still no response from the relaxed man behind him, and no indication that he’d even heard him.

‘Armie, are you listening to me?’

That got his attention, and he looked up, a slightly dazed look on his face, ‘Huh? Sorry babe, were you talking to me?’

Timmy rolled his eyes, although he should know better about trying to talk to Armie when he was reading. He knew how absorbed he became when he was buried in a book he was fascinated by.

‘Yes, I was,’ he said, ‘I asked whether you think I should get my teeth straightened? I mean… some people online have noticed the crooked ones.’

Armie snapped his book shut, his face suddenly stony, ‘Hell no.’

‘Huh?’ he asked, not expecting Armie’s vehemence at the question, ‘Would it be that bad?’

‘Yes, it would,’ he said and slid off the bed, dropping the book on the side table, walking over so that he was sharing the mirror half and half with him, ‘I love your smile the way it is.’

‘But… what about the way that it kinda crooks up on one side?’ he said, looking back at his reflection, ‘I started doing that when I was a kid to hide my bottom teeth as much as I could, and now I think the muscles are stuck that way, through sheer force of habit. Maybe changing my teeth will help that…?’

Armie was shaking his head viciously, ‘No, no, no, no, no. Hell no. Your smile is completely perfect to me, and to millions of others who utterly adore it.’

‘Really?’ Timmy’s eyes found those of his lover’s in the mirror, and was surprised to see the utter clarity of thought reflected back in them.

‘I. love. your. smile,’ Armie replied, his voice low and sure, ‘It’s beautiful, in all of its gorgeous imperfections.’

‘But that’s the point,’ said Timmy, ‘It’s imperfect.’

‘Everything that is perfect has the tiniest little flaws that make it all the more amazing in the eyes of the beholder. Even things made by the gods have the smallest things wrong with them, just to make them that much more beautiful. That’s what your smile is me. It’s imperfect, and in being imperfect, it adds to all the more perfect whole. You are beautiful, and perfect, to me and to so many others,’ said Armie. 

Timmy looked at him again, for reassurance.

‘Look at me,’ said Armie, ‘No, not in the mirror. Turn around.’

Timmy turned, so he was chest to chest with the man he loved, and the man who loved him back. They were both wearing sleeping shorts, but it didn’t matter, there was nothing sexual about this moment. Timmy was seeking solace from his long term lover about one of his insecurities.

‘Where did this come from?’ Armie whispered, looking down at him, his hands soft on his shoulders, ‘Why has this suddenly come up now?’

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, trying to divert him.

‘You’ve spent years having people look at that amazing smile of yours, so this must have come from somewhere?’

He sighed, ‘Well it’s just since that loads of people starting doing whatever-the-fuck they’re doing with clips of me on TikTok… some of them have started commenting on my teeth, and my smile… and someone showed me and…’

‘No, I get it,’ said Armie, holding him close, ‘People are dickheads. Especially those who don’t realise that it’s real people on the end of what they’re saying, and it might actually get back to them. They know nothing about you; and to me, you are perfect.’

‘Thanks,’ Timmy mumbled, embracing Armie’s strong and beautiful form, ‘For listening to my neurotic ramblings.’

‘They’re not neurotic babe,’ said Armie, ‘I want to hear about everything that’s on your mind, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I love you. And all your supposed _imperfections_.’

Timmy kissed his chest, ‘Thank you.’

He sighed, and turned around, taking one last look in the mirror before he shook his head, and smiled brightly, his characteristic lopsided look shining up at Armie, ‘Come on, let’s go to bed.’


End file.
